Talk:Alteration (Skyrim)
It says that its possible to get paralyze spells... where? Any spell vendors confirmed to sell books with paralyze spells? - webkilla 14. Nov. 2011 :I'm pretty sure Paralyze is an Adept-level spell, which means you'll need level 50 alteration before it'll show up. Not sure where it would be, but I bet Tolfdir, the Master-level Alterer in the game would sell them. --Deyvid Petteys 11:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I missed that, but does anybody know for sure how dual casting and mage armor interact with eachother? If I recall it righ dual casting with the perk wil give 220% the effect at 280% magika cost. Having also the mage armor perk (and not wearing armor of course) would give 420% effect (+120% from dual casting and 300% from perk) or actually 660% effect (3 x 220%)? - Wanderer 21. Gen. 2012 Man.. The spells in skyrim are a joke. Although, it's still an improvement considering that they didn't have anything better. The 'Enchantment' belongs in the 'Smithing' section, and most of whatever 'Alteration' has belongs to the 'Enchantment' section. It's a good thing that you can add mods. Speaking of mods, I also have a few good ideas for 'Alteration' and 'Enchantment' spells. Charmeleon: The user's body becomes the colour of the background behind them. Thus, making them invisible. Doppelganger: The user's shadow becomes solid. Rubber body: Their body becomes stretchy like rubber. Making them immune to electrical attacks. Magnetism: Magnetizing an object, causing it to push or pull metals (Such as swords). Gills: Growing gills to breathe underwater. Fog of time: An area, where projectiles, such as arrows, are slowed down to within walking speed. And as for Enchantment; Seeker: An orb of floating light which seeks out life, or distracts the undead. Distruction; Light bullet: A bullet made of electricity, fired at a target (Instant). Icemail: Chains made of ice, keeping the target fixed in place. Molten core: The user's sword (or arrow) becomes molten steel. This destroy's the sword, but it will penetrate armor and deal massive damage. ---- Chameleon is the same as invisibillity from illusion. ShockxStorm (talk) Fastest Alteration lvl up It seems using Detect Life does not completely deplete your magicka, in my case at least, you are still able to hold the cast limitlessly and it seems you are left with a fraction of magicka... Im not sure if i glitched or what, it happened in Whiterun when i was dual weilding detect life, i have no Alteration Perks and very little magicka buffs or magicka regen with 256 total magicka, and at lvl 74 alteration, i continued to hold this possible 'glitch' (which still works might i add) and stood directly south east of the market centre agaisnt the town wall. Doing so i managed to detect all NPC's at the main gate, in the market with the stalls and also near the Talos worshipper. this covered 18 - 22 people while i was there and took... about 8 minutes? To just increase from lvl 74 to lvl 100... beat that baby! :p - the ultimate alteration training!11:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC)~Scotty Blaze9011:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC)~ Leveling Trick (moved from article) Super tip: pause game, get two hair bands and tie them on your controller one on each button that casts the spell ex. R1 and L1 on ps3, connect controller so the it doesn't run out of charge, unpause and now sit back and relax while the bands do the work for you. (that's what i did and have done with a couple of games). hope this helped. i was just in the falkreath jail and i figured out that its really easy to glitch ur magika, i did it dual casting telekinesis and detect life and leveled up 5 levels in like a minute. 16:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Nunya Enchanted Leveling Using four enchanted items granting a total of 100% off alteration spells and casting telekenisis on a random object takes this long: 50-100: 13:10 Use rubberbands or tape for PS3 and 360 or a stapler or paperweight for PC. Cleanup When I view this page normally, it appears completely empty except for a few discussion links and categories. When I view the revision history or attempt to edit the page, everything shows up as expected. I'm guessing there's some sort of bug preventing the content from displaying normally? 10:52, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Nevermind, seems to have fixed itself... O.o 10:54, September 18, 2013 (UTC)